His Pet Belle
by MorningStar1399
Summary: The door opened after a few minutes, and a tall silhouette stood in the doorway, the orangey light from the hall outside making him look like a shadow. He had something in his hands, and he seemed to smile. "Well, my pet is finally awake... Now, every pet needs a name. What shall I call you? ... Belle. You will be my pet Belle."
1. Prologue

I woke slowly, but panicked at my surroundings. The room I was in wasn't my bedroom. It was dark, and across from me was a door, to my right a curtained window, to my left a closet, behind me a bed. Near the door was a full-length mirror, but it was too dark to see my reflection. I sat in a chair, my wrists bound behind it, my torso and the back of the chair wrapped in rope. My ankles were bound, too, just as my legs and the legs of the chair were bound in rope. There was a rather tight rope around my neck, connected to something behind me, almost as if I was on a leash.

Looking down, I realized someone had changed my clothes. No more was my white nightgown: I now wore a black corset and thong, my somewhat undeveloped breasts hanging out. I realized then that whoever bound me had made sure to wrap the rope around my breasts, exposing them while also squeezing them uncomfortably. I felt a small plastic ball in my mouth and a tight string on my face, letting me know I was gagged. I tried to move, but the chair was connected to the floor somehow, no doubt the work of a hammer and nails.

The door opened after a few minutes, and a tall silhouette stood in the doorway, the orangey light from the hall outside making him look like a shadow. He had something in his hands, and he seemed to smile.

"Well, my pet is finally awake."

His voice was gentle, tender, as if he knew he was talking to a twelve-year-old. He walked over slowly, and I started to squirm, panicking. I didn't want him coming near me. It was obviously him who had put me the way I was.

As he saw my struggling, he rushed over to me, resting his hands on my shoulders gently, calmly. It was now that I got to see him better.

My captor had brown eyes, thin lips, and a decent nose. His hair was blonde, straight, and fell down to below his shoulder blades. He wore a black polo shirt and tan pants. In his hands was a roll of duct tape and what looked like a dog collar. Right off the bat he frightened me.

He shushed me gently and I calmed down a little. He smiled a perfect smile with perfect white teeth, and looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry we had to meet this way, but you were too beautiful to wait any longer. You will make an excellent pet."

I panicked again, and tried to spit out the plastic ball gag I had. He tsked me and took his roll of duct tape, placing one end on my left cheek and taping across my mouth, ripping the piece off once it covered my right cheek.

He smiled again. "There. That's better." He set down the dog collar and roll of duct tape and rested his hands on my knees. "Pets don't speak. Pets should never be heard, and be rewarded and be a reward. You will make an excellent reward."

My eyes bugged out in fear and began to water. This man was really scary, calling me his pet and all.

He chuckled. "You're cute. Now, if you're a good little pet I will move you in a few minutes and show you some attention. However I cannot see you much. You are my nightly reward. I have to earn you."

I whimpered, not liking where this was going.

He chuckled again. "Now, every pet needs a name. What shall I call you?"

I tried to tell him my name, but it didn't come through the gag and tape clearly.

He tsked me again. "What did I say? Pets are never heard." He sighed happily. "But you're beautiful, so I think I'll forgive you." His face lit up. "I think I know what to call you now: Belle. You will be my pet Belle." He picked up the dog collar and fastened it around my neck. He untied the rope around my neck, instead fastening it to the collar, clearly using it as a leash now.

Satisfied, he stood. "Well Belle, I'll be back in a few minutes. Be good and I'll move you. If you aren't good... I might have to punish you, and I don't take pleasure in punishing my pets." With that he left the room.

I took in what he had just told me. I was his pet, and my name was now Belle. This didn't add up. My name wasn't Belle. My name was Victoria. Victoria Swan. I was twelve years old and lived in Phoenix, Arizona with my mom, Renee. I took dance classes, was very smart, and, according to my mom, was very beautiful. My father, Charlie, lived in Forks, Washington. I used to visit him in the summer, occasionally spending a little time at Christmas with him. But now, one seemingly-normal night, I had gone to sleep and woke up here, tied to a chair in a strange room held captive by a strange man. I was told my name was Belle, and that I was his pet. This clearly wasn't right.

Just as he had told me, my captor returned. This time he held a few belts and a red silk sheet.

"Were you a good little pet?" he asked me, setting his items down on the ground.

I simply stared at him, eyes wide with fear.

He chuckled. "Take that as a yes." He knelt next to me and untied the ropes wrapped around my legs and the chair's legs, coiling that quickly and setting the coil on the ground. He untied the ropes wrapped around my torso and the back of the chair, then picked me up and laid me down on the bed.

"Now, if you move I might have to punish you. And I don't want to punish my pet."

I remained frozen as he untied my wrists and tied them to the bed frame with the same rope. He untied my ankles and, taking one leg, bent my knee and tied my ankle to a loop on the exposed mattress near the wall, at the edge of the mattress. He took my other leg, bent my knee, and tied it to another loop across from the other one, at the other edge of the mattress. He took a step back and examined his work. Seeming satisfied, he nodded and walked back over to me. He slowly removed my corset with his teeth, taking one of the belts and wrapping it around my waist instead. He fastened it tightly, leaving a very long tail. He took another of the belts and fastened it just below my breasts, also very tight. He ripped the thong and took another two belts and fastened them at the top of my legs. Then, taking the rope he had coiled, he set to work lacing it through the belts, connecting everything. He grabbed another two belts and fastened them at my armpits, lacing the rope through the belts there, too. As a final touch, he wrapped the rope behind my back and slipped it through my collar, wrapping it a final time down my back and tying it on the belt at my waist. Then, he untied my ankles from the mattress and turned me over onto my back. He took something down from a shelf above the bed, then tied another rope to the one running up and down my back, tying the other end to whatever he took off the shelf. He fastened more ropes to the belts, then untied my wrists from the bed frame. He picked me up and carried me over to a dark corner, placing whatever it was he took from the shelf and setting it in some kind of device above my head. He untied the leash-rope from the far wall and tied it on another loop nearby. He then let go of me, and I was suspended in midair. He took a few ropes from the device above my head and tied one each to my wrists and ankles. Then, he disappeared to the opposite corner, and started typing away on a computer.

Suddenly my arms were yanked by the ropes on my wrists, and my hand was yanked far above my head. The ropes tugged and made me do a strange dance. It was then that I realized I was not just a pet: I was also a toy, a puppet. My captor set up a video camera after he was comfortable with his controls, and started filming. He made me dance, run on air, pose, and so much more. After fifteen minutes of filming, he turned off the video camera and left the room, leaving me in the puppet device.

I squirmed and thrashed, trying to get out of the device, but the ropes and belts held firm. Soon I gave up and let myself hang limply in the device. Soon, the tears I had been holding back before came trickling down my taped cheeks, then poured from my eyes. I had given up.


	2. Six Years Later

_**Six Years Later...**_

I woke slowly, my eyes quickly getting used to the dark. Master had been particularly...frisky earlier, and I had passed out in the middle of it.

I couldn't remember what my life had been like before he took me in. I couldn't remember who I had been, or if I had always been Belle, Master's favorite pet.

But what made everything worse was that Master...he wasn't like me at all. He...he didn't eat like I did. He didn't sleep like I did. He did nothing like me. Nor did his friends, the two black-haired men with brown eyes and very pale skin. One of them seemed more powerful than Master and the other, and he was the only one that spoke with Master. On occasion Master would let that one use me as his reward, so I had grown to know him as Sir.

However the other black-haired man would be priveledged to spend time with me, and he would treat me nice. I grew to know him as Marcus, and he was the only person I could trust. He didn't hurt me or treat me as a pet or a reward. He often left the room when Master set me in the puppeteer machine when I was younger. He did, however, stay when Master had me dance for them. Afterward he would linger in the room and compliment my dancing, saying that one day he would help me get out and maybe I could become a professional dancer. I liked that thought.

The only thing I could remember was my birthday, and that was in September. As a matter of fact, tomorrow was my birthday. Marcus promised me that on my eighteenth birthday something that would change my life forever would happen. I always believed he meant he'd set me free.

As I woke, I noticed Master was still laying next to me, on my left, fondling my now well-developed breast. To my right stood Sir, half naked.

"Alright, she's awake, now it's my turn!" Sir exclaimed.

"Patience, Aro, patience. She has only just awoken, and she is still my pet," Master said, then looked at me and smiled. "Good morning, Belle," he said to me, gently kissing my lips. He had long since stopped using a gag or duct tape, knowing very well I would remain silent. Master stroked my cheek then rolled over on top of me to get off the bed.

"Aro, she's all yours now." With that, Master took his robe off the desk chair and, putting it on, left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sir rubbed his hands together and removed the rest of his clothes. "You always make a lovely little reward, _bella_. Let's hope you make an even better one this time."

* * *

Hours after Sir had finished, Marcus came into the room, closing the door behind him. He looked as if he feared being caught. With lightning speed he was at my side and untying my wrists.

"Belle, listen to me, it's time. The bells of midnight will strike in an hour, making it your birthday. As soon as that bell strikes twelve, however, my brothers will come here to share the truth and will kill you. I do not wish for that to happen, and therefore I am helping you escape."

Marcus dashed over to the closet and returned with an outfit I had never seen before. "Put these on. You'll blend in better."

I quickly obeyed, putting on the thong, bra, dark jeans, white tank top, and grey cashmere boatneck sweater. Marcus was dashing all over the room, packing a few bags for me, which he left on the bed. In five minutes, he was finished packing and I was finished dressing.

Marcus picked up a small quilted backpack and handed it to me. "Take this and put it on."

I obeyed.

"Now, I'm going to put you on my back, and whatever you do, I need you to remain quiet so we aren't caught."

I nodded, and Marcus put me on his back, taking the bags in his hands. He dashed to the curtained window, and, opening the curtains and the window itself, stood on the ledge and jumped.

I tried my hardest not to scream, and soon we were dashing through the streets, sticking to the shadows. Marcus ran for thirty minutes before he approached a few outbuildings miles away from where we had started. The place looked like a farm.

Setting me down, Marcus said, "Now, Belle, I need you to stay here while I go get my friend. He can help you get out of the country and back to where you belong."

I nodded, and Marcus dashed away, leaving me near the doorway of a barn.

I must have been waiting for a half hour, because the bells of midnight started to toll. I counted them on my fingers. _One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten... eleven... twelve. Twelve bells? Midnight... Oh no, then that means..._

I soon realized the cold truth. If Marcus was right, then Master and Sir were going to be heading to the room now. As soon as they saw me missing as well as the open window, they'd know I'd escaped. They'd probably be fast to search for me.

I started to panic. Today I was supposed to turn eighteen. Today I was supposed to learn the truth, whatever that was. Today my owner and his friend were going to kill me. But today I was escaping. Today Marcus was keeping his promise and changing my life, setting me free.

As soon as these thoughts registered in my mind, Marcus and another man dashed over in blinding speed. I jumped when they arrived, nervous that they would hurt me. Mentally, I slapped myself. Marcus would never hurt me. He never had and never would.

The man accompanying Marcus had brown hair and golden eyes, his skin pale like Marcus, Master, and Sir's. His smile was gentle and kind, but his golden eyes seemed to bore into my soul.

Marcus came to my side. "Belle, this is Eleazar. He and his coven will be accompanying us on your escape. We plan to bring you to safety."

The other man, Eleazar, shook his head. "There is no safety from the Volturi. We will forever be on the run."

Marcus sighed. "We can discuss this with Carlisle when we arrive in Alaska. He can help us better if we are in your homeland."

Eleazar nodded, and turned to me. "It is time to leave. Hand me your bags, and we'll be off."

I looked at Marcus before obeying, gingerly handing him the suitcases. Marcus picked me up, placing me on his back. Then, the two men ran off.

After another half hour of running, we arrived at a small villa. The lights were still on, despite the late hour, and as soon as we arrived three drop-dead gorgeous blondes with golden eyes like Eleazar's and pale skin, too.

One took me off of Marcus' back. "Belle, I'm Tanya. These are my sisters Kate and Irina."

Eleazar turned to me. "They are part of my coven. My mate Carmen is as well."

I looked to Marcus for answers, my brown eyes wide with fear. What did they mean by covens and mates, and what was happening exactly?

Marcus smiled and rested his hand on my shoulder. "Belle, listen to me. No one is going to hurt you here. I promise you that. You lived in a castle full of us, and not once did any of us hurt you. Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, and Kate will never hurt you, and neither will I. However, Caius, your Master, and Aro, Sir, will hurt you again if we do not get out of Italy."

Eyes watering and bottom lip quivering, I stepped closer and whispered in his ear, "What do you mean by 'a castle full of us'?"

Marcus sighed. "If I tell you, I either have to kill you or change you to become one of us."

Eleazar nodded and suddenly said, "She seems to be perfect for it, possibly having a talent like most of us."

I looked at Eleazar with eyes wide in horror.

Marcus sighed again. "Belle, we are vampires."

I jumped away from them all and pressed myself against a rock. _Vampires?!_ I thought in panic.

Marcus approached, hands raised in a surrender. "We aren't going to kill you! Eleazar and his coven only drinks the blood of animals, and I am in the process of making the switch. It's been going along better than expected, but I still have a ways to go. But I promise you, Belle, none of us will hurt you."

I looked at Marcus and whispered, "Promise?"

Marcus nodded. "Promise."

As soon as he said that, I ran into his waiting arms, and he held me as everyone else dashed about to get ready to leave.


	3. Who Are You?

I didn't remember falling asleep, but when I woke I was on a plane. I didn't know how I knew I was on a plane, but I knew I was on a plane.

Looking around, I noticed Marcus, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate, and Irina weren't nearby, and I panicked. My bags were on the seat next to me, but where were the vampires that were supposedly going to help me escape?

That's when I realized something. My bags were next to me. Somehow, I knew that only my backpack should have been next to me, not all my bags. That meant... I was on a private plane? I wasn't sure, but I stood and looked around.

Towards the front of the plane, I could see the heads of the three blondes, Marcus, and an additional brunette woman, but no Eleazar. The five of them were whispering so fast I couldn't understand their words, so as quietly as I could, I walked over to them, not wishing to disturb their conversation, but not willing to remain alone. However, as soon as I was five feet away from them, they all turned and looked at me.

Marcus smiled. "Come here, Belle."

Timidly, I walked over to him and sat when he patted the seat next to him.

"You remember Tanya, Kate, and Irina, no?" Marcus gestured to each of them as he said their names.

I nodded timidly, pulling the sleeves of my cashmere sweater over my hands.

Marcus gestured to the brunette woman with golden eyes in the seat across from us. "This is Carmen, Eleazar's mate."

I nodded, and Carmen smiled. "It's so nice to meet you, Belle!"

I smiled timidly then looked away, sitting back in the plane seat and pressing my knuckles to my mouth. I stared out the plane window and watched as the lightening clouds gave way to a lavender sky. Looking down, I saw nothing but the blue sea meeting the tan beaches of land.

Hours passed. I learned that the reason I hadn't seen Eleazar was because he was the one helping fly the plane, the co-pilot. Another man, Liam, was the pilot. It was discussed by the vampires near me that Liam's mate Siobhan and the other member of their coven Maggie were waiting with friends in Washington state, meaning Liam too was a vampire. Marcus offered me breakfast, but despite the hunger pains crippling my stomach, I had to refuse. I wasn't used to eating, and even when I did get to eat, I couldn't eat much.

"You have to eat. You haven't eaten in days," Marcus protested. "Humans like you need to eat every day. Caius and Aro ignored that. I am going to fix that."

I looked down, and nodded.

"What would you like?"

I looked up at him in confusion. What did he mean, what would I like? My opinion didn't matter. It was another reason I wasn't supposed to speak.

Marcus sighed and dashed away, returning a second later with a piece of paper. I slowly read the words and realized this was a menu. I pointed to the French toast, and Marcus dashed away, returning ten minutes later with the French toast, bacon, syrup, and a glass of milk. I ate slowly, savoring the meal, not expecting another to come for another few days. After finishing it, Marcus took the plate and glass and dashed off again, returning and sitting next to me again. I turned back to staring out the window, and he left me alone.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep again, because when I woke up, I was in a bed I didn't recognize. I jumped to a sitting position, surprised to find myself under the blankets and still dressed in the dark jeans and grey cashmere sweater.

Looking around the dark room, I took in my bland surroundings. The sheets and blankets were grey, the wooden bed frame painted white. The wallpaper was grey and white striped, and the windows had heavy grey drapes. The carpet was dark grey, the bedside table, closet, and dresser white. The room was small, the bed for two people and in the middle of the wall, but it seemed so much more welcoming than my old room. Despite the lack of light, there were no dark corners, nor were there torture devices or a mechanical puppeteer. Already I liked this room much more than the room I had spent so much of my life in.

Thinking about my old room, I remembered that I was still on the run, and that Master and Sir wanted me dead. I remembered that Marcus was a vampire, and he had drank the blood of humans before, even though he was trying to change that and drink the blood of animals.

I shivered suddenly, sinking back under the covers. My eyes started watering, and soon, the tears escaped my eyes and I cried as quietly as I could. However, they must not have been as quiet as I thought, as there was a soft knock on the door. Silencing myself, I wiped my eyes on the sheet and started to get up when Marcus simply opened the door.

"No no, relax," he said.

I pulled the covers back over myself and curled my knees up to my chest, sitting up. Marcus sat near me, no longer wearing all black. He now wore black pants and shoes with a red button-down shirt, still wearing that silver pendant with the V, the quadrant shield, and the two red gems. I was tempted to touch it, to turn it over in my fingers and trace the shape of the V and the shield, but I decided against it, keeping my hands under the blankets.

Marcus sighed. "Belle, we're going to need to think of a new name for you. We can't keep calling you Belle. Not only is it not your real name, but it's easy for Caius and Aro to find you using the name Belle."

I nodded, but I was still very confused. I had a different name? A _real_ name?

"What would you like to be called?"

I looked at him with eyes wide in fear. He was asking for my opinion. Even though I could trust Marcus, it could still be a trick. He was still Master's friend. He might punish me.

Marcus sighed, then suggested, "Well, we could say your name is Isabella, and call you Bella for short. It's not that different from Belle, but it would make it easier for you to adjust to it until we found your real name."

I nodded. Bella. I liked that.

Marcus smiled, placing his hand on my foot. "Then Bella it is."

As if that was a cue, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Irina, and another man with red eyes that I figured to be Liam entered the room.

"We have decided on a name?" Carmen asked, but Eleazar chuckled.

"Carmen, we all know we heard the conversation. Of course they decided," Eleazar said.

Liam nodded. "Bella. It is a simple change, yet a lovely one."

Everyone smiled and murmured their agreement. I smiled softly, rather pleased they enjoyed the change in my name.

Suddenly there was a banging sound coming from another room. Everyone looked to the door.

"Is it them?" Liam asked.

Marcus narrowed his eyes and sniffed the air. "Possibly. We need to get Bella out of here. It is of the utmost importance that they do not get her back."

"Why? She's just a human," Liam scoffed.

I shied away from him, and Marcus hissed. I shied away from him as well, not liking the inhuman sound he made.

"She is not _just_ a human, Liam," Marcus growled. "What they did to her is unspeakable, and at such a young age, too. It is a miracle she is still alive. How they controlled their thirst around her I will never know."

Absent-mindedly I traced a few scars on my wrists and ankles, ones that were much colder than the rest of my skin. I was reminded of the burning pain then the light-headedness.

Everyone turned to me quite suddenly, and I stared at them with wide eyes.

"They didn't control it at times, did they?" Tanya asked.

I shrugged, but I gripped at my wrists, suddenly wanting to make the scars wounds again. It would be so much easier for them if any of them gave in and drank my blood, wouldn't it? I mean, they wouldn't be running anymore, they wouldn't have to push away their thirst, nor remember I needed feeding and watering.

The banging grew louder, and Marcus went rigid. "We need a plan."

Eleazar pursed his lips, then said, "Marcus, take Bella and as soon as we open the door, run as fast as you can. We'll create a diversion."

"They'll kill you instantly," Marcus said.

"Bella isn't any ordinary human, remember?" Eleazar said. "Her abilities may be very strong if she were changed. I can't even see them."

Marcus sighed. "And what if it's a human that's at the door?"

Liam smiled. "I'll take care of them."

Eleazar nodded. "It's decided."

Marcus sighed, then scooped me up and dashed out to the front room. Eleazar readied himself, as did everyone else, and Liam rested his hand over the doorknob. Marcus nodded, and Liam turned the doorknob. Marcus took off, there was a hiss, and then suddenly I blacked out.

* * *

I woke to a bright white light and searing pain in my limbs. Reflexively I raised my hand to shield my eyes from the light, but my eyes widened at the sight of white gauzy bandages wrapped around my hand and arm, a thin, clear cord sticking out of the back of my hand. Eyes widening, I set my hand back down and pushed myself up, causing my arms to errupt in a sharp, slicing pain again. I winced, and a cold hand suddenly rested on my left one.

"Careful, Bella. Let's not rip the stitches now," a familiar voice said softly to my left.

I turned my head sharply, my eyes wide open despite the pain the bright light caused me. Marcus was here, his pale skin bright white in the equally bright light. He smiled at me, patting my hand gently.

I looked at him questioningly, my eyes asking my million questions. _Where am I? What happened? What is going to happen now? Are Master and Sir still after me?_

Marcus sighed, looking away. "You're in the hospital in Forks, Washington. You... You fell down a few flights of stairs and kept on going, right through sliding glass doors. You lost a lot of blood and needed a transfusion."

I stared at him blankly. Was this the truth, or was he lying to me, hoping to protect me?

Marcus sighed again. "Bella...some people here would like to talk to you, to reintroduce themselves to you." He leaned in closer when I looked at him in confusion, ears perking up at the word "reintroduce". "Bella... Your family has been looking for you these past six years, and they're here. They've been waiting for you to wake for nearly fourteen hours now. The entire FBI team supporting your parents through the case and teaming up with Italian officials is also waiting to meet you. They want to talk with you about what happened."

I shook my head. I would do no talking.

Marcus sighed. "Unfortunately, you don't have a choice."

I bit my lip. I didn't want to talk. I couldn't talk. I wasn't supposed to talk. Absent-mindedly, I reached to my throat to find my collar, but to my dismay it wasn't there. Panicking, I felt all around my throat for it, but it simply wasn't there. Someone had removed it.

"We removed the collar while doing the stitching and the blood transfusion," said a polite male voice to my right.

I jumped, eyes wide in fear as I turned to look at the man who spoke. He was handsome and blonde, with unnaturally pale skin, golden eyes, and perfect features. He wore a blue button-down shirt and light brown pants under his white lab coat. Although he looked trustable, with his fair smile and polite voice, he was still male, and the golden eyes and pale skin reminded me of Eleazar and his friends, meaning this man was a vampire.

"Bella, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He has taken very good care of you, and is a fantastic man to trust," Marcus assured me, resting his hand on mine again.

I nodded slowly, eyes still wide with fear, heart still racing but slowing. I would be the judge of who to trust and who not to trust, thank you very much.

Dr. Cullen smiled. Marcus was smiling. Despite their handsome, perfect smiles, I couldn't smile back. I was too scared.

Marcus turned to Dr. Cullen. "I think this may all be a bit much for her. Maybe she shouldn't see her family just yet."

But Dr. Cullen shook his head. "Marcus, they have been waiting for six years. Charlie has not stopped pestering me about any Jane Does coming in matching her description. Now that we've found her, he has not stopped demanding to see her since he got here twelve hours ago with Renée and their spouses. I understand it might be too much for her, but she does need to see her family again. Maybe she'll remember them. They most certainly remember her."

Marcus sighed. "Alright, let them in."

Dr. Cullen smiled and opened the door. "She's awake now if you would like to see her," he called to people waiting on the other side of the door.

A woman squealed, and the sound of chairs grating on tile floor abused my ears. The frantic murmurs of emotional people came flooding in, and Dr. Cullen stepped aside to let everyone in.

Instantly six people entered the room: two women, two men, and two little boys. Both men had dark hair, and one woman had light brown hair, the other blonde. The little boys both had blonde hair. The man closest to the brunette had a beard and mustache, brown eyes, and fair skin, wearing a red plaid flannel shirt and black pants. The brunette woman had green eyes and lightly tanned skin, wearing a blue tank top under a navy blue sweater, with light-wash flare jeans and brown suede booties. The other man had dark eyes and wore a black pantsuit, while the blonde woman had blue eyes and wore a black pantsuit as well.

"Victoria?" the brunette woman asked.

"Is that really you?" the man in plaid asked.

I looked at them in confusion, but the name Victoria did sound familiar. I kept glancing at Marcus, who took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Bella, these are your parents, Renée and Charlie. They have been very worried about you these past six years."

The brunette woman started tearing up. "Oh, it's been so hard!"

The man in plaid smiled. "It's nice to know you're alive and well."

I shied away from them as they came forward, no doubt to hug me. I still couldn't remember who they were. I couldn't find any memories of them.

They looked hurt by this. "Don't you remember us, Victoria?"

I shook my head slowly, and it was evident that this simple action hurt them more than words can describe. The brunette - Renée, no doubt - started to cry, walking back to the other man, who wrapped his arms around her and shushed her, reassuring her that one day I'd remember her. The blonde woman came over to the man in plaid - Charlie, no doubt - and took his hand as he stared at me in wounded shock. Seeing the hurt in their eyes and in their body language, I started to tear up too, then the tears fell from my eyes and cascaded down my cheeks.

Marcus closed his eyes and shook his head. "I told you, Carlisle, that this wasn't a good idea."

Dr. Cullen frowned and sighed. "I didn't think it would hurt everyone."

Marcus sighed. "Well, at least we all know she's alive. Now we can begin refamiliarizing her with her old world."

The man holding Renée stepped forward. "Victoria, do you prefer the name Bella?"

I looked at Marcus in fear. I wasn't about to speak to that man. His seriousness frightened me.

Marcus answered for me. "Agent Hotchner, she has been called Belle for the past six years. We changed it to Bella, short for Isabella, to protect her from those who held her captive and because it was so similar to Belle, it would be an easy change."

The man - Agent Hotchner? - nodded. "I see." He turned to me. "Bella, my name is Agent Aaron Hotchner, and I am your stepfather."

Renée nodded and said, "And this is your half-brother, Jack."

One of the blonde little boys waved shyly at me. I waved shyly back.

The blonde woman smiled at me. "Bella, I'm Agent Jennifer Swan. I'm your stepmother, and this is your half-brother Henry."

The other blonde little boy smiled and waved at me. I waved shyly back.

Marcus turned to me. "This is your family, Bella. This is where you belong."

I looked at the six people in front of me, prepared to at least say the word "Hi", when suddenly, three more young men entered the room. Both of them floored me with their amazing good looks. I knew right off the bat I was in for some trouble.

But how sweet would all that trouble be...?


	4. You're Not A Virgin?

The three men that entered the room simply floored me.

One man I could hardly say was a man; he looked like he was only seventeen, with pale skin, messily spiked brown hair with caramel highlights, and golden eyes, wearing a tan turtleneck sweater and jeans with sneakers. The golden eyes, pale skin, and perfect features instantly told me he was a vampire like two others in the room. His thin lips remained pressed in a line, his eyebrows angling down slightly as I stared at him. It took a lot of force to look away.

The man next to him was a bit older, but it didn't seem by much. He had brown hair that waved to his chin, hazelish eyes, and relatively pale skin, but not like any of the vampires in the room. He wore a white button-down under a blue sweater vest with tan pants, a red tie, and brown loafers. He smiled in a friendly manner when our eyes met.

But it was the other man that _really_ caught my attention.

His hair was nonexistent, his dark skin shiny on top of his head. His brown eyes pierced my spirit, but something about his features made it seem that while he stared at me in an intimidating manner, much like Sir or Master would do in order to get a fearful expression on my face, he meant me no harm, and instead wanted to help me. His finely sculpted muscles were accented by his dark grey T-shirt and dark jeans.

I was struck by their individual looks, but something in my heart and stomach made me feel...unusual in the presence of the vampire and the man who seemed to be the complete and total opposite of him in terms of looks.

The doctor - I believe Marcus had called him Dr. Carlisle Cullen - addressed and introduced these three newcomers. "Bella, this is Agent Derek Morgan" - he pointed to the well-sculpted one, who nodded and waved ever so slightly - "and Dr. Spencer Reid" - the one with the chin-cropped wavy hair brightened his smile and waved rather enthusiastically at me - "and they are also part of the team that has been on your case since day one." Dr. Cullen gestured to the vampire. "And this is my son, Edward. He has been interested in the case ever since we moved here and he started helping the Swans by baby-sitting Henry."

Edward nodded, but his expression remained one of indifference. I was suddenly extremely uncomfortable in the room. There were too many people.

Dr. Cullen sighed. "Now, normally I only allow two visitors at a time, but I think I'll make an exception for you, Bella, as people will be coming and going."

Marcus added, "I will not leave your side until you as me to."

I gave him a look of relief. I needed Marcus with me. He was the only person I was sure I could trust. Even then, he wasn't a person; he was a vampire. That made it all the more important that he stay with me.

Agent Hotchner stepped forward. "Bella, if it's okay, we'd like to ask you a few questions."

I looked at Marcus in fear.

Marcus sighed. "I must apologize for her, Agent Hotchner. It has been six years since her voice has been above a nearly-silent whisper. Sound of any sort was forbidden without consequences, ones I am not entirely sure she ever challenged nor were ever enforced."

Edward grunted. "Well, isn't that stupid. I would have thought you'd be jumping at the chance to speak again."

I tried not to show my hurt, but by the expressions and reactions of the people around me, it was obvious I failed.

"Edward!" Dr. Cullen exclaimed harshly. "There is no need for such implications. You cannot rush the healing process. She will speak when she sees fit."

Edward sighed, then muttered, "Then what is the point in being here?" He left the room immediately afterward.

Dr. Cullen sighed. "I apologize. He never knew her, but he feels he does or should. Now that he doesn't seem to be correct, he'll be a bit aggressive or negative. It is simply the way he is."

I didn't know what to think, forget about what to say. I suddenly believed I was going to be silent my entire life, mainly just to spite him. Yet at the same time, I couldn't help but think the two most beautiful creatures I had ever seen had, at one point, been in the same room as me. Now that Edward had left, only one remained.

Agent Morgan, however, didn't seem too interested in me. He was too busy talking to the man who claimed to be my stepfather, Agent Hotchner, and the woman who claimed to be my stepmother, Agent Swan. The only people that seemed interested in me were Dr. Cullen, Marcus, the people that claimed to be my parents, Charlie and Renée, and Dr. Reid. Renée, however, was still being held by Agent Hotchner, and Charlie was still holding Agent Swan.

Marcus turned to me. "What would you like me to ask them for you?"

Slowly, I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "When I'm ready, what would they prefer me to call them?"

Marcus nodded. "Excuse me for a moment, but Bella asks, 'When I am ready, what would you prefer me to call you?'"

Renée instantly said, "Until you're ready to call me Mom, you can call me Renée."

Charlie said, "Same, except it's Dad and Charlie."

Agent Swan smiled sweetly and said, "Even though my last name is no longer Jareau, you can call me JJ. The nickname stayed, and I rather like it."

Agent Hotchner said, "Aaron or Hotch, I suppose. I wouldn't expect anything different."

Agent Morgan sighed. "Not sure if you'd want my input as well, but when you're comfortable, I suppose you could call me Derek…considering your family is now tied to my friends."

Dr. Reid looked down then back at me. "And you can call me Spencer."

Dr. Cullen nodded. "One step closer already."

I looked at Marcus, who turned and said, "That's her way of saying 'Thank you.'"

Spencer suddenly made a hand motion, pressing his right hand to his lips and then palm up in his other hand, which was in front of him. "'Thank you' in sign language."

I copied the motion, and he smiled.

Agent Hotchner (_I don't think I'd ever be comfortable calling him Aaron or Hotch_, I thought) turned to Spencer. "I didn't know you knew sign language, Reid."

Spencer smiled. "Only a little. I'm still learning."

Charlie chuckled. "Do you ever stop?"

Agent Swan laughed. "No, no one will!"

Suddenly, an unexpected sound rang through the air, making me jump. Renée quickly dug through the bag on her arm and pulled out a slim object, which she touched before pressing to her ear and asking, "Hello?"

She continued to speak to the device, as if she could hear someone speaking to her through it.

I looked at Marcus in confusion.

He smiled. "It's a cell phone. A portable-"

I nodded, understanding. I had forgotten about those.

He smiled back. "Good. You remember them now."

I nodded quickly. Even at the age of twelve, cell phones had mesmerized me. All technology, for that matter.

_Wait... How did I remember that? What I had loved from when I was twelve? How did I know I was twelve?_ Millions of questions ran through my head suddenly, the air starting to swim. My mind started to flash, a few images appearing, things from my past. A dance recital where I twirled gracefully across the stage, smiling, having fun. Diving into beautiful blue water - _a swimming pool_, memory captioned - and jumping back out like _a dolphin_ - memory captioned this as well. Visiting _an aquarium_, with many _sea creatures_: dolphins, _sting rays_, _fish_, _jellyfish_, _crabs_, _California sea lions_, _seals_ and so much more. More images flashed forth, this time with sounds, too. A _school cafeteria_ filled with talking and laughing children. A large open field where a younger Charlie and Renee and I ran around before collapsing under a tree, laughing and pointing at the clouds, one which was shaped like a fluffy white _bunny_. _Music_ filled my ears as flowers and _butterflies _filled my mind's eye, along with millions more things, things I'd long forgotten.

The images and sounds stopped, and the air stabilized. Eyes fluttering, I looked at the faces around me then back at my lap.

Marcus looked at me with concern. "Are you alright?"

I nodded slowly.

Spencer cocked his head to his left. "You've remembered things, haven't you?"

I nodded slowly again.

"How much?" Renée asked.

I turned to Marcus, my expression pleading.

He sighed. "I would like to try something. Anyone have a pen and paper?"

Agent Morgan suddenly pulled out a small notepad and a pencil. "It's a pencil, but it should work." He handed it to Marcus, who then handed it to me.

"I'd like to see if you remember how to _write_."

I bit my lip, taking the pencil and concentrating on what I was writing: _Not much._

Everyone peered at the notepad once I handed it to Marcus.

Spencer frowned. "So big...so childish."

I frowned as well. I didn't think my writing was really that big nor that childish. It was normal to me. I hadn't seen anyone else's writing before, right?

Marcus sighed. "_I_ must apologize then. In the years I tried to teach her things, I never had her write anything, in fear that her captors would find the papers and accuse me of committing what would be, in their eyes, a severe crime met with severe consequences."

Agent Hotchner nodded, releasing Renée and walking over to Dr. Cullen in order to have a private word with him. Unfortunately for me, their conversation was heard by all, as the room fell dead silent.

"What other injuries... I mean, what evidence do you have of past injuries?"

Dr. Cullen sighed. "Agent Hotchner-"

"Hotch or Aaron, please. We've been through this many times."

"Apologies, Aaron. It's simply a formality."

"It's alright, I understand. Now, is there evidence of past injuries?"

"Yes."

"Explain, please."

Dr. Cullen sighed. "It's very complex, as scars are fading and I found a few signs of a past breakage of her right arm. The age of these is at least five years. I also found a few signs of several ribs having been broken. However, the scars... There are quite a few laceration scars, but all are extremely faded. The most disturbing things I've found are the bite mark scars-"

Everyone suddenly gasped and stared at me, making me look down and flush.

Marcus' expression was one of hurt. "They..._bit_ you?"

I nodded slowly.

"How many times?"

I held up my hands and extended my fingers twice. _Twenty_.

"Twenty?!"

I nodded quickly, tearing up and taking the notepad again, trying to make my writing smaller and less childish (however one was to accomplish that).

Marcus read it aloud as I wrote. "'Ten times twice.' So...ten separate occasions, yet what I'm guessing is they both bit the same location?"

I nodded.

"So it would be twenty times..." He looked me in the eyes and asked, "May I see one of these scars?"

Slowly, I handed him my right hand, palm up. There, right below the thumb, was the curvature of a set of teeth, the flesh pale white and several degrees cooler than the rest of my skin. Marcus took my hand and slowly traced the scar with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry, Bella..."

I shrugged, but slowly pulled my hand away, reminded of the burning pain then severe lightheadedness that lasted for days.

Agent Hotchner sighed, turning back to Dr. Cullen. "You said 'things', correct? Meaning...more than just these bite scars?"

Dr. Cullen nodded. "There were very obvious signs of recent and past sexual assault, the most recent being from at least a few hours before when Marcus had told us he took Bella out of the...situation."

JJ and Renée gasped, Spencer's eyes widening. Marcus hid his face.

But Agent Morgan...he simply stared at me with his beautiful brown eyes, looking as if he were about to cry. "You're not a virgin?"

I shook my head slowly.

Marcus shook his head. "That I was aware of... They liked bragging about it to me, saying I was missing out. I made it perfectly clear I was not betraying my late wife's beautiful memory, nor should they betray their living wives."

Agent Morgan suddenly tensed. "And just how often did this occur?"

"As often as they so pleased. But more often than not every day. They would either take turns or one would get her one night and the other the next night."

"And who are these monsters?" Agent Morgan asked, his tone darkening.

"I could not give their names honestly, as I only have first names for them as well as myself," Marcus answered.

"Well, these may help," Agent Hotchner said.

Marcus sighed. "The main one of the two behind it is Caius. He insisted Bella refer to him as 'Master', even though she never spoke. The other... His name is Aro."

I tried to write quickly. _He's Sir, isn't he?_

Marcus nodded. "Yes, he is."

I frowned. _Neither were very nice._

Marcus shook his head. "No, they weren't."

Agent Morgan's expression darkened. "Every day for six years... They deserve to die."

I could have sworn I heard Marcus mutter, "And they will never be able to."


End file.
